


With Every Guitar String Scar On My Hand

by noahs



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Author Is A Clown, Author Is Also A Crackhead, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I drop in taylors lyrics once again, Marriage Proposal, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Yes I also laughed at "magnetic force of a man", but the big sur reference in the lyric video...yeah, calm down taylor nobody is going to steal Joe, dare i say fluff, i cant write fluff without making it crack somehow, light hearted stuff, lowkey crack im so sorry, luveeeeeeer, of course i wrote this with lover the song on repeat, this was supossed to be third pov idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahs/pseuds/noahs
Summary: The ring is heavy on your pocket, almost as if it was burning you.





	With Every Guitar String Scar On My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> *puts clown shoes back on*

**SUMMER OF 2016**

The sight is beautiful; a green lake opens under an orange sunset, the sky is clear and the gentle rays of light cast a gentle illumination over the water. The silence is only interrupted by the faint sounds of bugs,gusts of wind and your own beating heart thudding in your ears.

But more beautiful, you think, is the woman standing next to you. Her blonde hair falls gently over her back, broad shoulders slumped in relaxation. Her eyes fixed on the lake that mirrors the same color as them, the tiny mole on her right cheek more noticeable than ever. It should be impossible to feel so much for a woman, to have that woman loving you back. It almost makes you tremble, the implications of all of it, an overwhelming wave of affection threating to knock over you as you stare at the woman of your life.

“What?” She turns to look at you, a slight smile pulling at her lips. “I love it when you take me to places like this. Just us.”

You don’t even blink at being caught, you just keep starting. You drag your eyes slowly where your hands are intertwined and then to her face again. “Can we always be this close?”

Your girlfriend gives you an oblivious smile, clearly confused. “Of course we can.” She squeezes your hand.

“Forever and ever?” Your shaky voice betrays you.

She kisses your knuckles. “Forever and ever.” She lets her eyes linger on your expression before asking, “Are you thinking about our hypothetical break up again?”

“Ha-Ha.” You give her a dry stare. “You are not funny.”

She steps closer to you, dropping your hand to hold your waist instead. “Oh but I am.” She drops a kiss on your shoulder before resting her head there. “And you are my overdramatic girlfriend.”

You sigh, wrapping your arms around her waist too. “Just a little bit dramatic.” Karlie snorts and you decide to let it go for now. “And I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Then what? You zoomed out.” Her voice acquires a pipe of concern. “You are sure you are okay?”

“’m fine, dear.”

“Okay now I know you are thinking in some kind of cheesy shit. You always call me outdated names when you are being overly romantic.”

“You know me so well darling.”

Karlie pokes your stomach. “Stop!”

“You don’t like my endearment terms?”

She sticks her tongue out. “I love them.”

“I’m glad.” You slid your tongue across your teeth, more nervous than ever. The ring is heavy on your pocket, almost as if it was burning you.

“Do you ever think of what you told me?” You start. “When we first met?”

Karlie lifts her head off your shoulder and gives you a puzzled look. “Which one? Because we ‘first met’ a lot of times.”

“Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. The first time we properly met, remember what you said to me?”

You can see the engines on her head turning before she smiles. “And how can I forget it? I told you it felt like if I have known you all my life.”

You exhale in a shaky breath. “It felt like if we were meant to be.”

Karlie chuckles. “With all the people telling us we needed to meet I’m sure we were.”

Her light mood only makes your nerves increase, she hasn’t realized yet the implications of your words. Still, you manage a faint smile, with your heart threatening to get out of your chest, “Yes, that too. And I know we have been only together for two years, but it feels longer somehow. “

She raises an eyebrow, a twinkling in in her eyes. “Are you implying that we are soulmates?”

You step out of her embrace, exasperated. “Could you please stop being a clown for two seconds? I’m trying to be serious here.”

Annoyingly, the amusement in her eyes only grows. “So not soulmates?” You glare at her until she ducks her head with a ‘sorry’ but you know that she is not.

“As I was saying, the time we have been together might be relatively short but it doesn’t feel like it. There is something about you, a dazzling haze.” Your fingers brush softly against her cheekbones and Karlie’s eyes widen slightly, finally realizing how serious this is. “Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? I thought I had loved before but it was never like this. It overwhelms me, it makes me go mad, the amount of things you make me feel is what I’m going to spend all the rest of my life trying to put into words. I want to be always with you, I want to go everywhere you go, I want to remain like this forever. “

Never leaving her eyes, you slowly crouch down until you are in one knee. The soil is wet against the fabric that covers your legs, but you only care about the woman looking at you in bewilderment.

“No.” She gasps.

“Yes.” You smile, feeling like the first time you set foot in a stage ever. Except it’s now a thousand times intensified, and your fate lies in the hands of a single woman. You pull the velvet box out of your pocket and you open it, revealing the golden ring inside. “Karlie Elizabeth Kloss, I have loved you three summers now, honey, but I want them all. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“No.” She gasps again and your stomach drops. She shakes her head. “No, no, no. I always thought you were gonna do it the Love Story way!”

“The Love Story way?” You blink, suddenly feeling pretty stupid in the middle of nowhere with the box still in your hands, kneeling. This isn’t how you imagined this to be.

“You know, since it’s my favorite song and it has this marriage proposal line. I always thought you were gonna do something like that.” She’s moving her hands in frantic gestures. “Not here, not like this, I’m surprised.”

It only takes you a second to realize that Karlie is freaking out, she seems ready to run. You know exactly what you need to do.

“Okay darling, stay calm. I can propose again all the times you want but the only thing I care about right now is you answer, okay?”

She nods. You take on a big breath, your hands shaking slightly.

“Karlie Elizabeth Kloss, will you marry me?”

“I think I liked more the first time you asked m―“

“KARLIE.” You look at her pointedly. Why can’t she just put you out of your misery? Your neck is even starting to cramp for looking up because she is so damn tall and―

She throws her head back and bursts out laughing. “Oh my God, you should have seen your face.” You don’t even have time to be mad at her because next you know she’s pulling you off the ground and into her arms.

“Yes, yes, yes. Of course I would say yes. No one has ever compared me to a dazzling haze before” There’s tears in her eyes and you smirk,

“That’s what you get for dating a songwriter baby.”

“For being engaged.” She corrects and your heart skips a beat. It’s all so real now.

You slid the ring into her finger, tears blurring your vision and very much like you and Karlie, it feels like it has always belonged there.

“It suits you.” Your croaky voice makes her laugh and she kisses you, slow and agonizing, the world ending and beginning around you. She kisses you like someone who is going to spend the rest of her life with you should kiss you and in that moment you realize that even though you once believed love would be burning red, it’s golden. Golden like Karlie’s hair, like the sunset on the city that screams her name, like the ring that is on her left hand. Golden like daylight and that’s all you want to see and think for the rest of your life.

She pulls away and you tuck your head in her shoulder, melting into an embrace.

“I can’t believe this is real.” Tears trail down her cheeks and unlike other times you have seen her cry you don’t get uneasy because you know they are happy tears. “I can’t believe I’m going to get to call you my wife.”

“But it is.” You smile. “And we will be spending the rest of our lives together.”

You don’t know how much time has passed, holding each other like if nothing else mattered, but the sky is dark now and you tug Karlie’s hand, leading her to your cozy rented house.

You only let her hand go once you are in the living room and you mess with the speakers until a song starts flowing through them.

You extend your hand, a smile in your eyes. “Might I have this dance?”

She looks at you with that expression that means I-Can’t-Believe-How-Cheesy-You-Are but she’s wearing a smile that mirrors yours. “It would be my pleasure.”

(You try not to chuckle at the way she pronounces ‘pleasure’ because it would ruin the moment.)

You both take off your shoes to dance, your naked feet touching the rug, and it’s only after Karlie has grabbed you by the waist and spinning you around that she dares to break the silence.

“Our engagement song.” She whispers, her nose rubbing yours.

You only smile, (you can’t stop doing it) and sing the lyrics. “_Yes. She said yes and smiled up at me. Yes, she smiled up at me and said yes_.”

“Wait! You knew I was going to say yes!”

You grin like the devil. “I had a feeling.”

“I hate you.” There’s too much fondness in her voice to make that statement believable. Your dancing gets a slower peace, the bridge of the song fading out.

“Wait.” She looks mortified as the last verse rolls out. “What song are we going to play in our first dance at our wedding?

You rest your head in the crook of her neck, taking all that is her. “Don’t worry. I’ll write one.”

She snorts. “Of course you will.”

“I’m already planning the vows.” You hear the faint beat of her heart racing.

“Yeah?”

“Mhfm. I still need to get some things sorted out but I plan to call you my lover at least thirteen times.”

Karlie laughs, and the sound is exquisite, vibrating through her chest. “I would like that very much. I love that word.”

You look up, kissing her on the corner of the mouth, “My lover.” You kiss her again, this time on the mouth. “You are my lover.”

“That would be a good song title.”

“Huh?”

“Lover. I think it would fit as a song title.”

An idea makes its way on your mind, still foggy and uncertain but you are sure it’s going to clear with time. “Count on it.”

She blinks. “What?”

“Our wedding song. It’s going to be called Lover.”

She stares at you, probably to see if you are joking and then throws her head back, laughing. You are more certain than ever this is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life. “I can’t believe you.”

“What kind of songwriter would I be if I don’t write my own wedding song for my beautiful fiancée?”

“What if I don’t like it?”

You huff. “C’mon, you could never not like it. “

She crosses her arms, challenging. “Well, I don’t like some of your songs―“

You hush her with a kiss, biting down on her bottom lip. “Not now.”

“I think I already have a part of my vows too.”

It’s your turn to say, “Really?”

“Yes, it would go something along the lines ‘I swear to be loyal and true to my lover.’” She grins in that way that makes you know she’s excited for whatever she’s going to say next. “And to save my dirtiest jokes for you.” She kisses your cheek, a twinkling in her eyes. “Loveeeeer.” The way she drags the ‘e’ just makes the idea on your head more solid.

“How romantic.” You snort and she raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t act as if you don’t like them.”

“Shut up.” You lean your head into her chest, the song ending a while ago but you two still move slowly to an unheard sound, a beat that only your hearts know. At the same time, you can hear a melody in your mind, something that you need to take off your chest and tell Jack about it so it can come into fruition and see your fiancée’s reactions when she listens to it. But not now, now is just Karlie and you and this little world that you have created, the reason why you are going to spend your whole life trying to put it into words. You look up at her, something at the tip of your tongue. “Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways karlie and josh roadtripping in big sur but i got you i got you yeah 
> 
> the song Karlie and Taylor dance to is yes by ben e king. I choose that to be the song bc the day Karlie was listening to lover she was also listening to that song I just don't remember if it was before or afterwards to listening to lover but it was interesting since both songs have such wedding vibes.


End file.
